choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoebinde
Shoebinde '(Japanese: 'シュービンデ Shūbinde) is the political race researcher of Nyaky. When you give him the Gapecotch Racing Records book, he pays you with money for the book, then hides the book so nobody can find it. He gives you the letter of recommendation after you've given some reasons why you want to go to the laboratory. Quotes *"I'm Shoebinde. I'm busy. I don't have time for you!" *"I'm Shoebinde. If you're selling newspapers, no thank you! Just leave!" *"I'm Shoebinde. What do you want? Oh, what's that? Oh, that's the Ga Ga Ga Gapecotch Racing Records! With Otto's autograph? Where did you get this?" *'Gapecotch Racing Records:' "Racing is a boom in Gapecotch. Long ago there were racers named the 3 leading men of Gapecotch. Again and again, they set new racing records. The races they entered were so popular that it was difficult to get their tickets. They were the key players of the exciting races. But an accident occurred. One of them was caught in the accident, and never returned. The other two left from racing. And became a legend." *"Can I have this? I will pay you a lot for this." *''(If the protagonist agree to lend the Gapecotch Racing Records to him)'' "Wow, how lucky I am. Let me pay you." *"How do you do? The structural reform is making good progress. What brought you here?" :: Protagonist: "I came to say hi." : "Everyone who comes here has a favour to ask." :: Protagonist: "I have no favour to ask." : "Hmm, that's strange. What do you live for?" *''(If the protagonist claim to become stronger)'' "Oh, you are fighting with something. Do you have a rival?" *''(If the protagonist say "Yes")'' "You don't like your rival?" *''(If the protagonist say "No")'' "What is important to you?" *''(If the protagonist claim racing as part of the protagonist's significance)'' "You must be a racer. I'll tell you a story related to racing. What the politicians first gathered and decided was to make everyone equal, so anyone can race. It's dangerous if a beginner begins with good Choro-Qs. So they made levels of races. Pro Cup is for Choro-Qs with especially good skills. The grand prix race is for well-recognised Choro-Qs. 3 teams were created in 3 towns to enjoy these races. Only the racers with skills can join the team. Win 5 races in the Grand Prix. Everyone is excited when we hold the Grand Prix. Therefore, racing is supporting this country. Got it? Since you listened to my story, I'll give you something nice. Do you know the laboratory? I'm giving research funds to the laboratory. I'll give you a recommendation letter to the laboratory." *''(If the protagonist replied to a question with a wrong answer)'' "Hmm, you should examine yourself more closely. Come back another day." *"Ah, hello. I've stored that book in a secret place." *"Oh! You're the one who gave me that book. Thank you very much. Good luck with the races." *"Oh! You're {Protagonist} You gave me that book. I stored that book in a safe place." Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Nyaky Category:Choro-Q HG 4 Characters